YJ Dabbles
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Decided to go through the old YJ livejournal and find old prompts that aren't filled and fill 'em, mostly going to be one-shots(maybe find prompts that will turn into chapter stories). All different kind of pairings will appear.
1. Uh-huh

**Uh-huh**

 **Summary:** So the first part in Robin's Reckoning was Batman and Rob talking. Robin was asking questions and all DaddyBat was saying "Uh-huh." So what if Batman gave them a mission and every one of YJ (or maybe just Robin) was asking questions and Batman would just say: "Uh-huh" and completely agree with them, not realizing that Robin/KF was already asking him silly questions/requests. Of course, Batman didn't realize because he's too busy thinking about the baddies in Gotham. I hope it ends with:

"Nice having this conversation with you."  
"Glad we had this talk...?"

* * *

It was in the middle of training with Batman that Robin noticed he was distracted. He and Wally had been training together (mostly Wally carrying him around while running), before they had stopped and just watched as Batman stood in front of the computer. "I don't think his paying attention dude." Wally whispered softly.

"It looks like it, but it may be a trick…" Robin whispered softly "Let me go find out." With that said Dick walked forward, and came to a stop besides Batman, looking up at him. "Are you paying attention Batman?"

"Uh-huh."

"… Can I have a cat?"

"Uh-huh."

Robin did a quick come here gesture with his hand and Wally zipped over, hand held recorder in hand. "Can I also have a dog?" Robin asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I've got one." Wally whispered "Can Wally come over and spend the night the whole week of Spring Break?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sweet." Wally whispered and fist bumped with Robin.

"Can we get a game room insulted in the Cave?" Robin asked,

"Uh-huh."

"Ohhh can we have a Justice League and Young Justice team up on a mission?" Wally asked in excitement,

"Uh-huh."

"Do you swear on your word as Batman?" Wally asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Sweet!" Wally whispered vibrating in excitement.

"Can Wally come over this weekend and spend the night?"

"Uh-huh." Batman said still distracted by whatever he was doing both boys paused trying to think about what else they wanted to ask for. Wally tapped his foot trying to think of anything before shrugging and looking at Dick to see if he had anything. Dick shook his head before Wally suddenly said "Can you come back again for more training? Or you know what can I come over for some bat training?" Wally asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Cool! We can do it next week!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nice having this conversation with you." Robin said while smiling up at Batman, who paused and turned to look at both the teens standing besides him. Batman stared at them both for a moment a part of him wondering when they had gotten there, before finally saying "Glad we had this talk...?"

* * *

 _This is also on AO3 under the username of Dragonfire13_


	2. JL Suggestion Box

**JL Suggestion Box**

* * *

To keep the JL from interrupting all the time and butting in to tell the members of YJ how to run their crew, Red Tornado has given the JL a suggestion box that is collected at the end of every week, and the contents then read during weekly discussion meetings amongst the YJ crew.  
The box is pretty much full every week.  
Instead of taking these suggestions to heart, YJ mostly just laughs.

* * *

 **Notes: Zatanna and Rocket are not in this. No offense to them or anyone who likes them, I just can't seem to write them as well as the others.**

* * *

 _"That's it if one more League members barges into one of our meetings, I'm going to one of their meetings I'm going to stick an arrow so far up their a-!"_ Artemis begins but doesn't finish as Kaldur says "Enough!" The rest of the Team all pause from where they sit each complaining in their own rights. The fact that they were having a secret meeting in the vents of Mount Justice, could tell you how displeased each hero was with the League.

 _"I realize you are all... upset with how the League is treating us at the moment, but-."_ Kaldur was cut off but snorts and grunts at his words, each teen sitting shoulders hunched, arms crossed. _"Treating us at the moment?"_ Artemis growled _"They've been **treating** us like this for weeks! Every since we decided that we should have our own meetings to go over things, they've been butting in! We can't even hold a decent meeting where were not hunch over, our backs threatening to break! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if one of the Leaguer's barged in on **this** meeting, and were in the vents."_ Artemis snarled the last sentence everyone else agreeing with her.

 _"Are we even sure it's safe to talk through the link without getting interrupted?"_ Wally asked through the link, and shifted slightly sending a silent apology to Robin when his elbow went into the younger one's rib. _"As long as Uncle J'onn doesn't come, then we're find to speak like this."_ M'gann told him.

Each member of the Team froze they heard the clanking of Red Tornado's footsteps. _"No one move."_ Robin thought and each teen seemed to tense up more as the footsteps passed the part of the vent they sat in. Shoulders started to slowly relax before a screeching noise caught their attention. _"Uh-oh."_ Ran through there minds before the vent collapsed, no one really bothered to hold in their yells, and screams as they fell out. M'gann catching herself and Conner, while Robin landed on Wally, and Artemis landed on Kaldur. _"Thanks for the catch M'gann."_ Artemis grumbled before rolling off of Kaldur and slowly looking up as Red Tornado turned around and looked at them.

"Hey R.T, what's up?" Robin asked aloud as he and Wally climbed to their feet.

"I have been looking for you children." Red Tornado told them "What were you doing in the vent?"

"Playing a game." Wally suggested quickly before saying "What was it that you were needing?"

"It has come to my attention that the other members of the League, have been coming to your meetings."

"Coming? More like barging in and taking over." Artemis hissed softly.

"As it is, I have spoken with the League and instead of them coming to tell your their... Suggestions, they will be placing them inside a box which you will all go over every Friday unless a mission takes place."

"You gave the League a suggestion box?" Wally asked slowly blinking in surprise, before watching as Red Tornado walked away barley hearing the "yes." that came as R.T's answer. "This is going to be fun." Robin said and didn't have to look at his teammates as they all agreed.

* * *

Kaldur glanced at his teammates each having taken a chair, around the table in the old meeting room. It wasn't as big as the one the Justice League now used only big enough for 10 people. Wally and Robin sat besides each other, whispering and laughing to themselves. Conner sat looking sad, angry, and confused all mixed with each other. It didn't help that he was sitting in the chair with a large, red S painted on the back. M'gann sat next to him in Wonder Woman's old chair, seeming to be talking to Artemis who sat next to her and an empty chair which he would sit.

Placing a large overly stuffed box onto the table, Kaldur took his seat and watched as each member looked towards him, all conversation stopping. "Robin, are the cameras down?"

"Yep. The League won't be able to watch us and are meetings now." Robin said with a grin and bumped his fist against Wally's outstretched one.

"Is that all of it the League suggestions?" Artemis asked as she reached over and popped the lid off.

"For this week yes." Kaldur said and watched as with the lid off it seemed to grow in size.

"This is going to take forever." Wally whinnied softly before reaching out and grabbing the first one. A snicker left his mouth seconds later before he read aloud "Superboy, try to keep your shirt on. For the sake of public decency, of course - Anonymous."

Snickers, that soon turned into laughs filled the room at that before Artemis said "Conner, you're aloud to ignore that one. No one minds when your shirt gets ripped off." Robin let out a crackle as he read over one before saying "Robin, stop disappearing and reappearing behind League members who come to the Cave - Anonymous." Tossing the paper onto the table besides Wally's Robin said "No, I don't think I will stop disappearing and reappearing."

 _Artemis stop threatening to stab people with your arrows -Anonymous_ "They shouldn't be doing something that makes me threaten them."

 _Stop taking League missions as your own -Everyone in the Justice League_ "Shouldn't just be leaving them laying around then." Robin said offhandedly.

 _If you're the ones making the fake crop circles stop -Anonymous_ The Team stayed silent for a moment before glancing over at M'gann who seemed just as confused. "Why would they think we would be making crop circles?" Artemis asked.

"What's a crop circle?" Superboy asked after a moment.

"A crop circle is a pattern created by flattening a crop, usually wheat or corn." Wally told him. "They're made by humans to prank other humans, who believe it's the work of aliens, though they've popping up more recently with all the aliens coming to Earth." Wally paused after a moment before glancing at Robin and saying "We're making a crop circle later to fuck with the League right?"

"Oh most definitely." Robin answered, before starting to read through suggestions again.

"Oh I got a good one." Artemis commented before reading _Stop talking telepathically when the League is talking to you. It's rude.- Anonymous._

 _No._ They all thought together before laughter filled the air. _Artemis please stop comparing Superboy's and Superman's butts - Anonymous_. Artemis made a face before glancing at Conner and saying "I was curious on seeing if you're asses were alike." She shrugged afterwards, before grinning and saying "You will be happy to know, that your's is better."

"None of us needed to know that Arty!" Wally half snapped.

"Well it's good information to know!" Artemis snapped back before grabbing another suggestion and half groaning as she realized this was going to take awhile.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"Okay this is getting ridiculous." Wally commented as he leaned back in his chair a large stack of suggestions sitting in front of him.

"They keep sending the same ones over and over." M'gann hummed.

Robin couldn't help the smile that played on his lips or the laugh that came out. "I just got a brilliant idea."

"What is it?" Kaldur asked after a long moment when they all had just stared at Robin. Robin had done that evil laugh that usually said he had a plan that would either be amazing and hilarious or come back to bite them in the bite. Leaning back into his chair, Robin brought his hands up in a evil villain sought of way before saying "As you know the Justice League gave us a 'suggestion box', which is more like a 'stop doing this box'. How about we give them our _own_ suggestion box? Telling them things they should stop doing and what they can do better?"

The way they glanced at each other said it all.

* * *

Red Tornado stared down at Kaldur who stood in front of him, a medium box in his hands that had the words _**JL Suggestion Box**_ , written on it. "Please give this to the other League members during their next meeting." Kaldur said calmly as he handed the box over to Red Tornado while taking the YJ Suggestion Box from Red Tornado. Tornado watched him leave before looking at the box in his hands and looking to see how full it was. He couldn't help, but be curious on what was inside.

* * *

"So they gave us a suggestion box filled with their _own_ suggestions?" Barry asked as he stared at the box that sat in front of Clark.

"It would seem so." Diana commented "are we going to open it?" They glanced at each other before shrugging and watching as Clark opened the top before taking one out and reading it aloud. "Superman we realize that it can be hard sometimes, but we would like you to spend more time with Conner.-Anonymous."

"Well that's not subtle at all." one of the League members muttered, while Wonder Woman reached over and grabbed one. Opening it and reading it she folded and placed it down before saying "It says the same thing."

"They all can't say that." Clark said before grabbing another one and reading it aloud "Stop treating us like SIDEKICKS!- Anonymous."

"Stop following us when we go on missions.- Anonymous."

"Let Captain Marvel come and hang out with us more.- Anonymous."

"Stop being over-protective mother hens.-Anonymous."

"Get over yourself Superman and hang out with Supey! His amazing!-Anonymous."

"Let us do a space mission!-Anonymous."

"Alright, stop." Black Canary said rubbing her fingers against her forehead. "How many of these are there?" Barry shot up and out of his chair, and did a quick count of all the suggestions, before putting the ones they hadn't read back in the box. "About 150. Give or take a few." Barry said as he fell back into his seat. "Are we going to read them all?" He asked.

"Well the children read through _all_ of ours." Black Canary said, with a pointed look.

"But-."

"But nothing, they read through all of ours, spent time to write these through all of their training, so why can't we give them the same respect and read through all of theirs?" Black Canary asked. Barry choose not to saying anything just taking the one that Hal passed him as they were passed out again. "This is going to take awhile."


	3. Fear-Wally West

_**Fear-Wally West**_

* * *

 **jayswing96- _I think that the other things are probably just small little nit picks like the League does to them, and maybe one or two saying that if the Team can't steal missions from the League then the League can't steal missions from the Team._**

 **KCQuake- _Thank you! I try to keep my writing interesting while also telling he full story, also I'm glad I haven't made the characters OOC._**

* * *

 **NOTES: _Kind of based off the New 52, were no one remembers the redheaded Wally until he pushes himself out of the speedforce and such._**

* * *

Black Canary once asked the whole team "what is your greatest fear?" She told us not to answer her, but to think about it and write it down tonight. Wally had thought at first he knew, but had kept his mouth shut and waited until he was alone at home. First he had thought about his friends and knew what some would be. Artemis's would be to turn out like her father and sister, M'gann would be what would others outside of the Team think about her true form, Dick's would be turning out like Batman, Connor's would be his anger taking over or being controlled and taking out the Team.

Wally wasn't sure what Kaldur's was, but looking back on it, it was probably turning out like his biological father. Wally had sat back and thought about his little fears, how he was secretly scared of snakes, how he hated clowns and would have to force himself not to fight or flight when he went near one. He was scared of drowning after he almost drowned at that school. How after the whole doctor fate thing he thought his mind and body was going to be taken over again and all he could do was watch from the inside.

His biggest fear he had decided was the one were Uncle Barry, the Flash, his hero was disappointed in him and wanted his suit back. Now though, now he wouldn't say that was his biggest fear, he wouldn't say that all those fears were fears, because they didn't matter. No, his biggest fear as he stared down at his friends, his family. Was that he would be forgotten.

The grave that was held his name is gone, the hologram of himself is gone, pictures, letters, videos, of him as Wally or Kid Flash are gone. Someone, no something is trying to erase him not only from history but also memories. He watches as day by day, they all slowly forget, he watches as Dick types Wal, then stops and stares in confusion at the screen. Wally watches and realizes that he can do nothing to stop it, all he can do is watch and wish that someone will remember him.

Because his biggest fear, is not of clowns, not drowning, or being brainwashed. No it's to be forgotten.


End file.
